


A Hurricane Came

by ham4hamsandwich



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, and more characters, i'll add more later, suggestions are welcome, there will be more relationships I just don't know which one's yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ham4hamsandwich/pseuds/ham4hamsandwich
Summary: Another college fic but starts in highschool?Alexander Hamilton finds himself adopted by the Washingtons and with a new foster brother Lafayette after a hurricane destroys his home town. He knew his life changed forever but didn't expect it to change anymore until he goes away to college and meets a young artist with the most beautiful freckles.





	1. This Kid Is Insane Man

Upon being in America an hour, if Alexander was asked to describe the country, it would be cold. The winter air seemed to bite his face. Rain came down in frozen flakes of snow, suffocating everything in the crisp air of late November. The people he met so far disregarded him with a degree of coldness that while Alexander was used to it, still stung. Even the buildings seemed to express a lack of warmth, taunting him as they stretched into the sky.

 As the car drifted on, the buildings shrunk. Soon there as nothing but houses poking out of the snow. At first, it seemed like a normal suburban area until the houses again seemed to grow. This time into beautiful mansions instead of skyscrapers. The house they stopped at, if it could even be called that, seemed to glow among the newly fallen snow. It was not the colorful lights that shimmered, outlining the roof top or the soft glow emanating from the kitchen window. The house itself just seemed... warm. The only thing separating him from this warmth was the large mahogany door. As the social worker rang the doorbell, Alexander slipped behind her as a shield. While he was not one to back down from anything, he had learned to be wary.

The man who opened the door had an aura that seemed to demand respect. His presence filled the doorway, yet his face held a soft twinkle in his eyes and a smile that spread has far as humanly possible. His head was shaved or bald (Alex couldn’t tell) with dark skin and thick eyebrows.

“Martha!” the man yelled, turning his head into the house. His voice matched the excitement in his expression. “They’re here!”

Suddenly a women was also in the doorway, wiping her hands on her jeans. Her smile was even bigger than that of the man’s, which Alex had not thought possible. She was just as dark as her husband, with her long black hair pulled into a bun. Even with the laugh lines around her mouth and the slight wrinkles around her eyes, she radiated as if casting a light of her own. “Oh come in! Come in!” she said, nearly pushing her husband out of the way, allowing them passage into her home. “You must be so cold! Would you like come tea? Hot chocolate?”

Alexander simply shook his head before ducking back behind the social worker. “Martha, give him some space,” said the man, setting his hand down on his wife’s shoulder and giving her a gentle smile.

‘Great,’ Alex thought. ‘They probably think you’re some weird kid now. Just wait until they throw you out without even one night here. It’s not like it would have lasted longer than a night anyway.’

The social worker cleared her throat before addressing his new foster parents, “I’ll be back in a month to check in. Call me if there is any problems.” The way she said it made it clear she did not want to be called if there was any problems. Alexander was doubtful there wouldn’t be, but his new guardians seemed awfully optimistic. Alex thought how much it will hurt when he inevitably disappoints them, shows him he is not what they want, and they send him away. The social worker and his foster parents exchanged goodbyes and just like that he was left defenseless against these new people.

“Hello? Alexander?” a soft voice snapped him back out of his own thoughts. “Hey sweetie. I’m Martha Washington and this is my husband George. Our son Gilbert will be home for dinner, but we thought it might be a little easier for you if you weren’t so overwhelmed.”

“I hope you like spaghetti,” George chuckled, crossing his arms across his chest. “Martha makes way too much food when she’s excited.”

~*~

The tour of the house was much quicker than Alexander imagined given its size. Afterward he was left alone in a room that was the size of his mother’s home back on the island. The home that no longer existed. Martha existed the room with the promise of taking Alex to the store to decorate the bare room. He flopped down on the bed, facing toward the ceiling. ‘Bare,’ he thought, letting out a dry laugh. He only had a small drawstring bag with him containing only a picture of his mother, his journal and pen, and a single change of clothes. Squeezing part of the soft coffee colored comforter between his fists, he couldn’t think of having more. There was night stand next to his bed, the same dark oak as his bed frame. He didn’t have to knock on it, to realize all the furniture in his room was solid wood. There was a walk in closet next to the bedroom door that he could never imagine filling and a desk and bookshelf on the other end of the room that he knew he would never stay here long enough to use. They would kick him out before then, he knew it. They would realize he wasn’t worth keeping and leave just like everything else in his life. He just hoped they realized this before Martha bought him more stuff.

It could not have been more than an hour before the quiet house was suddenly filled with noise. A voice rang up the stairs, “Is he here!?” Alexander couldn’t hear a reply, only an excited squeal following it then the thuds of someone running up the stairs. He half expected someone to barge in, flinging the door open wide with a loud bang. Instead there was a gentle tapping sound against the door. Alex got up and opened the door to be greeted by a tall dark boy with wild curly hair tucked into a pony tail.

“Hello!” the boy said, smile a mile wide. Alexander wondered what was up with this family and smiling. “I’m Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, but you can just call me Lafayette!”

Alexander couldn’t help but just stare, trying to take all this in. He didn’t know what to expect from his foster brother but this was certainly not it. “Oh, I, uh, I’m Alexander Hamilton.” He tried to give a smile back, but he knew it wasn’t very convincing.

“I’m so excited you’re here! I know it can be overwhelming at first, but the Washington’s are good people. I was scared when I first came here, but I promise there is nothing to worry about,” said Lafayette, his eye softening as he spoke. This time his smile was less excited and more reassuring.

“When you came here?” Alexander couldn’t help but ask, his mind wandering back to how easily the Washington’s had referred to Lafayette as their son.

“Oui! I came here four years ago after my mother died,” Lafayette said, smile not leaving his face despite the grim topic. “America is different, but the Washington’s helped me adjust.”

Alexander’s smile turned genuine. The dread and anticipation of his inevitable departure still hung over his head. Yet, he had a hope, however small that if he fought hard enough, he could stay. That is until he went to bed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I have an idea for the man plot but as for other characters I'm making this up as I go, so suggestions are fine just don't be rude please. Mostly I just have too many ships and don't know who do pair who with (except John and Alex).


	2. Immigrants We Get The Job Done

Dinner had gone well. At first Alexander tried to keep quiet while the family discussed their day. He did not want to interject into this family moment he was not a part of. This feeling quickly subsided when George began to discuss politics and work. Alexander was quick to jump in with long winded explanations and ideas, earning him a smile from the Washingtons. Even when they disagreed, George and Martha still encouraged him to speak, delighted by Alexander opening up. The conversation was generally lighthearted. George was right, Martha did cook a lot when she was excited. She insisted Alex eat more, constantly shoving more food onto his plate. Just when he thought he couldn’t eat anymore, Martha vanished into the kitchen, only to come back with a pineapple upside down cake.

Completely stuffed, more full then he has ever been in his entire life, Alexander spent the rest of the evening in Lafayette’s room. He was wary at first, sure Lafayette was just being nice, but it didn’t take him long to start having fun. They sat on the king size bed that was pressed against the middle of one of the long walls and faced a dresser with a TV sitting on top. As they played videogames, Alexander noticed how lavishly decorated the room was. Lafayette clearly had a distinct, expensive taste. He hoped Martha wouldn’t spend this much on him. There was no way he could allow that without a guilty conscience.

After a while, Martha came in to inform the boys it was time for bed. Lafayette still had school the next morning, despite the new excitement in the household. Alex departed to his own room, next to Lafayette’s, to find someone had laid out new pajamas on the bed. Feeling them between his fingers before pulling them on, Alexander marveled at their softness. They were a little big. Actually they were very big. They probably would have fit a normal kid his age, but Alexander was not a normal kid. Not only was he short, he was underweight from not always being able to afford food. Not long after crawling into bed, Martha and George popped in to wish him good night. He could tell Martha wanted to hug him, but restrained herself. It was only his first night after all. She didn’t want to invade a personal boundary that had yet to be set. His stomach full, his bed warm, as the Washingtons left, he thought he had found a home and would do anything to protect this one.

But then, he was alone, in the dark, and couldn’t breathe.

~*~

Everything bad seemed to happen in the dark. His father left in the dark one night, leaving nothing but debt. Her mother died in the dark. He found his cousin dead in the dark. And the hurricane. The hurricane was dark. He couldn’t see. All he could hear was the sound of water destroying everything in its wake and screams filling the air. He wanted to scream too, but knew no one would hear him or care. The water was suffocating him. He was drowning, but he wasn’t dying. Why wasn’t he dying? Why couldn’t he just die? Suddenly the world lit up and a hand rest on Alexander’s back. He quickly shoved it away. Why was someone trying to hug him? Couldn’t they see he was sinking, he was drowning, he was- in his room. Lafayette sat with Alexander in silence until he calmed down.

~*~

“I’m sorry,” Alexander said at last, breaking the still air around them. “For waking you up.”

“You didn’t wake me up mon ami. I was already awake, that’s why I heard you thrashing around. I thought you were having a nightmare. What happened?”

Alexander shook his head. “I’m okay,” he said quietly, averting his eyes from Lafayette, instead focusing on the shadows being cask on his bed.

“That’s not what I asked.”

‘He already must think you’re crazy. He’s going to tell his parents to kick you out in the morning anyway,’ he thought. “It’s the dark,” he admitted out loud, still avoiding Lafayette’s worried stare.

“Is that it!? I’ll be right back!” Lafayette quickly scrambled off Alex’s bed, heading to his own room, returning with what looked like a small plastic ball-shaped French flag. “My friend Herc got this for me for my birthday one year as a gag gift. The joke’s on him because I think it perfectly sums up my personality.”

Lafayette plugged the ball into the wall. There was a small clear opening at the top that cask a faint American flag on ceiling. When Lafayette turned his lights off, his room was illuminated by red, white, and blue. Alexander couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Thank you,” he said, finally meeting Lafayette’s gaze.

“No problem mon ami. What are brothers for?”

Brothers. Alexander could get used to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I meant to post like every week but got excited so he's another chapter the next day? Ooops Not very long tho


	3. Look How Far I've Come

The nightlight helped Alexander fall asleep, but it did not stop the nightmares. The first time it happened, Alexander was sure this was going to be the breaking point. This is what would get him kicked out. It started with soft whimpering, crescendo-ing into full on screams as he witnessed his mother die over and over again. The entire household rushed into his room. While he had expected to be kicked out, or at least yelled at for interrupting everyone’s sleep, he was met with warm embracing and soothing words. He cried onto Martha’s shoulder as she rubbed his back. She didn’t leave until she was sure he was alright.

One day while Lafayette was at school, Martha made true on her promise and took Alexander shopping. Upon Alexander’s request she only bought him new clothes and picture frame for the picture of his mother. Martha had to fight with him for nearly an hour to let her buy him a cell-phone. She finally won by saying it was more for her sake so that she could always get a hold of him.

Martha has enrolled Alexander in online school, not wanted to start him in Laf’s school during the end of the semester. Her plan was to have Alexander start at the same school as Lafayette after Christmas break. However, after Alex began to finish semester long courses in under two weeks, she figured it was best to keep him on this and allow him to go at his own pace. He also started his own blog. That did not mean Alexander spent all his time alone in the house typing away at Martha’s laptop. Lafayette introduced Alexander to his friends. His favorite was Hercules. The three became inseparable. Hercules didn’t go to the same school as Laf, but was at their house almost every weekend. Hercules went to a public school in the city while Lafayette went to a private school in the suburbs. The two had apparently met at a summer camp they went to every year. Alexander learned that while at camp there was a third member of their friend group named John who lived in South Carolina. Lafayette had other friends who Alexander liked, but none of them were as loud and fun as Hercules.

Then there was Thomas. Thomas Jefferson was apparently one of Lafayette’s oldest friends. They knew each other back in France. Luckily Thomas didn’t come over nearly as much as Hercules, but he was there enough to drive Alexander insane. He was mean and loud and arrogant and- Alex could go on for hours. He didn’t understand why Lafayette liked him.

When Christmas rolled around, Alexander was well adjusted into his new home. There was still the lingering fear that this would end. That the Washingtons would kick him out. He knew deep down they wouldn’t, but nothing good ever seemed to last in his life. Christmas morning, he was woken up by Lafayette throwing a giant pillow at his head.

“It’s Christmas!” he yelled, gleefully hitting Alexander again with the pillow. Apparently this was Lafayette’s favorite holiday and even at 16 woke everyone in the house up. As Alexander walked down the stairs he could smell something good coming from the kitchen. After the wakeup call he got, he expected Lafayette to bee line straight for presents. Instead Lafayette had everyone sit at the dining room table as he got a rather large egg bake from the kitchen. He gotten up even earlier and made everyone breakfast. After they ate, they headed to the living room. Martha made them wait before opening presents so she could get her camera. When both Washingtons were curled up on the couch with coffee and a camera, the present opening began. Alexander couldn’t believe his eyes when he opened a brand new laptop. He had been in this house for only a month and a half. He didn’t deserve it. He said thank you so many times that George joked if he said it again he’d take it back.

Life in the Washington house seemed to have a weekly schedule. Monday through Friday, George dropped Lafayette off at school and went to work. Martha made sure Alexander was set up for school before heading out to work as well. After school Alexander and Lafayette would do homework and hang out. Occasionally a friend would come over with him and they would all hang out. Unless it was Thomas. Alexander stayed in his room if it was Thomas. Then George or Martha, whoever got home first that day (or occasionally Lafayette if he felt like it) would make dinner and they’d all sit down and eat together. On Saturdays Hercules would come over and occasionally slept over. On Sundays, George and Martha insisted doing something as a family, which usually meant going out to eat or the movies.

One Sunday in the spring while they were at the movies, Martha handed Alexander a popcorn. “Thanks mom,” he said without thinking. Realizing what he said his face beat bright red. He’d never seen a bigger smile on Martha’s face.

“No problem sweetheart,” she replied, fisting bumping George when the boys weren’t looking. After that Alexander just referred to her as mom. (George didn’t become ‘dad’ until the next November)

Then summer came which meant Lafayette and Hercules would be going away to summer camp. Lafayette and Hercules were so excited to see John, whoever that was, that Alexander didn’t want to ruin it by being sad. George offered to sign him up as well, but because of his occasional nightmares, he passed. Instead he stayed home, spending most of his time alone, so bored that he would rather Thomas be there than no one. At least he would have someone to argue with.

This is how it went, fun school years then long summers that seemed to drag on forever. This cycle repeated for three years until college. Lafayette, Hercules, and Alexander decided to all go to the same college, Columbia University, formerly known as King’s College. The idea of going to school with all friends was so exciting that he thought nothing could ruin it. Then Laf told him Thomas was going to. He would be lying if that wasn’t at least a light drizzle on his parade. Lafayette and Hercules were constantly talking about how their friend John from camp was also going. Now it was full on raining on his parade. Lafayette and Hercules had known John longer than him. They had a friendship at camp that Alexander wasn’t a part of. What if when they were all together they left him out? He just had to believe Lafayette wouldn’t do that.

Martha went overboard making sure they had everything they possibly needed for college.

“Martha I don’t think they need winter coats. It’s August,” George told her while pushing her cart through a crowded department store.

“I don’t know when they’ll be home next!” she said frantically searching the aisles for anything she thought they might need.

“Fall break is November 17th,” George sighed, trying to keep up with his cart.

“What if it gets cold before then?”

“We live 45 minutes away. They’ll be fine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John is in the next chapter!


	4. I'm John Laurens In The Place To Be

Moving into their dorm was chaotic to say the least. Since their college was in the city, parking had been quite a while away from the dorm. Lafayette insisted on leaving nothing behind. Martha helped Alexander with his stuff while George had to figure out how he and Laf could possibly carry all of his things to the dorm. Once they got there it was a matter of fitting everything inside. Alexander could easily fit all of his all this things on top of his bed, but Lafayette was not a light packer. Before they left the house, Alexander already knew half his closet was going to be full of what his foster brother couldn’t fit in his own closet. Maybe that was why Lafayette was so eager to room with him instead of his other friends.

  
“I think that’s it!” Martha said at last, looking around the room fully satisfied with its layout. They had lofted Lafayette’s bed slightly and pushed both beds into the far right corner in an L-shape. Under Lafayette’s was his dresser, mini-fridge with a microwave on top, and small clear plastic shelves with three drawers to store food in with a Keurig on top of that. Next to each boy’s bed was their desk’s pressed against the wall. Since Alexander’s bed was along the back wall of the room, so his desk faced the window. On the opposite wall from Lafayette’s bed and desk was their wardrobes, and as Alex suspected, both were mostly full of his brother’s clothes. On the wall opposite from Alex’s bed and desk was the door and next to it Alex’s dresser with a TV on it. In the middle of the room was a black puffy futon with fluffy black throw pillows picked out by Laf. While Alex’s desk was plain aside from a lamp, the picture of his mother and an added picture of his new family, Lafayette’s was full of decorations. Actually Lafayette’s whole area was full of decorations. His desk had full of miscellaneous knickknacks that all looked like they came from a fancy gift shop. His wardrobe was plastered with pictures of his friends and family. On the back of their door, he stuck a full length mirror. Over his bed hung fairy lights that also descended over Alex’s and on his wall was a giant blue tapestry with gold accents.

  
Before leaving Martha insisted on taking multiple pictures of her boys in their dorm, in front of their dorm, and in front of the college sign. Both boys looked at George pleadingly for help after the 8th picture, but he only chuckled and shrugged. Martha cried when they left and both Washingtons hugged them a little too tightly. When they were gone, Alex didn’t know what to do. Luckily, that is what he had Lafayette for.

  
“Let’s go find Hercules!” Lafayette said excitedly, pulling Alexander through the halls.

  
“Is he even here yet?” Alexander asked.

  
“Do you even check the group chat? He’s been here for half an hour. Do you remember what floor he said he was on?” Lafayette asked as they stepped into a cramped elevator. There was two other kids in there and 3 parents all holding totes.

  
“7th I think. Room 765.”

  
The elevator stopped twice before letting them off on the 7th floor. Once was to let 3 of the people off, giving them a little more room. The second was to let 5 more people on, squishing them against the wall. Hercules’s room was not hard to find, but Alexander thought he had made a mistake when he knocked and a curly haired, sweaty, freckled boy opened the door instead.

  
“JOHN!” Lafayette practically threw himself at the boy, nearly knocking him over. John hugged him back and laughed.

  
“Hey Laf. I missed you too, though summer camp ended like two weeks ago,” said John, grinning at his friend. Alexander just stood there and stared, not sure what to do. Lafayette didn’t seem to sense how uncomfortable this situation was for Alexander and continued to talk to John. Luckily Hercules did.

  
“Hey!” he said, effectively shoving past Lafayette and John, allowing Alexander into the room. “Martha and George already leave?”

  
“Just left,” Alexander said. “Your parents here?”

  
“Nah, my mom left after we moved all the stuff in here. Now I just have to figure out where to put everything,” he said, motioning toward the cardboard boxes in the corner.

  
“Need any help?” Alexander asked, already picking up one of the boxes. “Why do you have so much stuff? I mean it’s not as much as Laf-”

  
“Hey!” Lafayette pouted, also cutting John off from whatever he was saying and crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Our room is gorgeous and you know it.”

  
“Since John lives in South Carolina over the summer he sent me some of his stuff so he wouldn’t have to take it on the plane,” Hercules explained.

  
“Thanks again for that,” John said. “You are a life saver.”

  
“Don’t mention it,” said Hercules with a shrug.

  
Lafayette stood there as his friends unpacked, feeling as if he was forgetting something. An awkward silence fell over the room. He noticed John occasionally glancing at Alexander and realized what he forgot.

  
“Oh John!” he said, causing his friend to jump slightly, dropping the pillow he was holding.

  
“Yeah?” John asked, turning around to face his taller friend.

  
“I never introduced you to Alexander!” Lafayette said, walking over to where Alexander was making Hercules’s bed and physically dragging him over to John. “This is my brother, Alexander.”

  
“Oh-OH! So you’re Alexander!” John said, looking him up and down. This is not what he expected. He looked far too skinny and his eyes were rimmed with dark circles. He looked like he never slept or his bed was made of rocks. His clothes didn’t seem to fit either. John would have been more likely to assume he was homeless rather than living with the Washingtons. From what Lafayette told him he knew Martha would never let someone go hungry and if Lafayette was any indication of their wealth, Alex’s bed must have been nice.

  
“That’s me. My name Alexander Hamilton,” Alex said, smiling at John. It was then John realized that he may have judged Alexander too quickly. There was something else in Alexander’s eyes other than just sleep deprivation. There was hunger, for what John didn’t know, but he was willing to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John is here which means we are finally getting somewhere!


	5. Just You Wait

“No,” Lafayette said, looking up and down Alexander’s outfit. “Nothing you are wearing fits. Why won’t you just let mom buy you new clothes?”

“You know why,” Alexander said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I’ll just gain the weight back during the school year.”

“Yeah, and lose it again over the summer,” said Lafayette, rolling his eyes despite being genuinely concerned about Alexander’s fluctuation in weight. After Alexander started to live with the Washingtons he had gained a lot of weight. He filled out, no longer looking like he was being followed around by death itself. The problem was, he would lose it in the summer. He never lost so much that it brought him back to where he originally started, but enough that his clothes didn’t fit and his family was concerned. Lafayette didn’t know why this happened but Alexander had a pretty good idea. When Lafayette went to summer camp, Alexander was left alone. He missed his foster brother and his friends. It was true, he had his foster parents but they worked every day but Sunday. So, Alexander threw himself into writing for his blog, forgetting to eat, sleep, and practically living off nothing but coffee. He still ate dinner with the Washingtons, but his other unhealthy habits made him nauseous and lose his appetite. This mixed with the occasional sleepless nights from his nightmares and staying up writing to avoid said nightmares caused him to deteriorate quite quickly.

“Can we go?” Alexander asked, gesturing towards the door. They were supposed to be meeting Hercules and John at one of the dining halls for lunch for their first official college lunch, even if classes hadn’t technically started yet.

“Not with you looking like that,” Lafayette said firmly, already ruffling through Alexander’s closet. “It’s our first full day of college and I will not have you looking like you fell into a dumpster from 1996.

John

John Laurens was used to having lunch with his friends after years of summer camp together, but this time there was a new element added into the equation. Alexander Hamilton. He didn’t know what to make of the boy. After Lafayette’s constant babbling about his new little brother (though John didn’t know which one was actually older), he thought he had a pretty could sense of what to expect. He was wrong. While Alexander’s hair was greasy and his eyes rimmed with lost nights of sleep, he was so eccentric. One minute he was awkward and clumpy, the next loud, speaking his options in a way John found almost poetic. He was strange that’s for sure. Alexander and Lafayette were supposed to have met him and Hercules at the Livingston Dining Center, but as expected they were late. Over half an hour late. John figured it was Lafayette taking forever to figure out what to wear. When they were at camp, John swore he brought more clothes than the number of days they were there.

When the two finally arrived, John’s eyes drifted to Alexander. Lafayette had bright silver eyeshadow that matched the tone of his gray shirt. His dark blue skinny jeans were cuffed at the bottom and his blazer had a variety of black and white patterns. His hair was in a lower pony tail than normal, allowing to a fairly wide brimmed hat, but John was used to all these things. What he wasn’t used to was Alexander. His jeans were a little big, but didn’t fit him terribly. Under a forest green cardigan was a white and grey flannel with a slight yellowish green accent. What really grabbed his attention was his face. His facial hair was neatly trimmed into a goatee around his mouth. His eyes still looked tired, but at the same time bright and full of life. His hair wasn’t in a greasy ponytail, but laid in light fluffy waves at his shoulders; the top slightly hidden by a green beanie that matched his cardigan. Without his clothes drowning him out, John noticed how he walked him confidence, like he assumed he was the smartest in room. When Alexander saw him and Hercules, smile fell over Alex's face and he directed Lafayette to where they were. And wow was it a smile.

“You’re late,” Hercules said. “Come on let’s go get food. I’m starving!” 

“I’m sorry but I couldn’t let mon petit lion leave the dorm looking like he lived in the back alley of a foreclosed department store,” Lafayette said, following Hercules into the food court.

When they finally sat down, Hercules and Lafayette had already launched into a full on conversation of what was and wasn’t considered a fashion emergency. Not wanting to get in the middle of that, John turned to Alexander. Alex was typing something furiously on his phone, eyebrows knit together in concentration, chewing on his bottom lip. John hadn’t noticed he was staring until Alexander’s eyes met his.

“Uh... Hey,” Alexander said, one eyebrow raised as he looked at John.

 John felt his cheeks heat up. Why was he so uncomfortable? Why was he so embarrassed? What should he say? “What are you typing?” he decided.

“A response to a few congress members on why they need to pass the Dream Act on Twitter,” Alexander said, a fire lighting in his eyes. “After Trump repealed the DACA, he put 800,000 hardworking young adults just like us at risk and these shits don’t want to do anything about it?” After that he just kept going, talking about how Congress only has limited time to do something. John had no idea how he planned to fit all this in tweets. He learned Alexander had started a campaign through his blog to raise money for the Hispanic Federation and that he was writing multiple essays on the subject to send straight to different congress members. John didn’t interrupt once, perfectly content to just sit back and listen to what Alexander had to say. Alex was interrupted by a loud groan coming from Hercules and the light pinging of a phone alarm.

“I have to go. Football practice,” Hercules explained, getting up from his seat.

“You have practice before classes even start?” Lafayette asked.

“At most schools sports teams have to be at school two weeks before everyone else,” John reminded him. “This isn’t that bad.”

“Says you,” Hercules scoffed. “You don’t have to go.” Despite Hercules’s complaining, he really did love the sport. It was a good way to take out aggression. Besides, his scholarship depended on him playing.

“Will you be back in time for the party?” Lafayette asked.

“I should be unless practice runs over. I’ll meet you guys there,” Hercules said before picking up his tray from the table and leaving.

“What party?” Alexander asked after Hercules was gone.

“Alexander don’t get angry,” Lafayette said calmly. “I said you’re going so you have to go.”

“Why would I be angry?” asked Alexander, eyebrows coming together in confusion. “Just because I was homeschooled doesn’t mean I’m socially inept. Parties are fine.”

“No, no, no, it’s not that,” Lafayette said biting his lip. “It’s just… Thomas is the one throwing the party.”

“JEFFERSON!? Nope. Hell no. I am not going,” Alexander said firmly.

“I don’t understand why you hate him so much,” Lafayette said. “He invited you after all.”

“Yeah and probably the rest of the school,” Alexander said accusingly. “He’s an arrogant, pompous, ignorant-”

“Who’s Jefferson?” John asked, afraid if he didn’t interrupt Alexander would go on forever.

“My friend Thomas,” Lafayette explain. “He went to my high school. Alexander here hates him for some reason.”

“Yeah because he’s a narcissistic, high-flaunting, cretinous-” Alexander began, but was cut off this time by Lafayette.

“You’re going,” he said, standing up and picking up his tray. “Besides lots of other people will be there you won’t even have to look at Thomas.”

~*~

John found himself sitting on Alexander’s bed while Alexander typed away on his laptop, sitting at his desk. Lafayette was going through his closet again, because what he was wearing was apparently lunch appropriate but not party appropriate, whatever that meant. Bored, he turned over to Alexander to see what he was doing. He seemed to be writing some sort of essay.

 “What’s that?” John asked. When Alexander didn’t respond, John moved over to the end of Alexander’s bed where he could reach Alexander and give him a little nudge, effectively startling him. “What’s that?” he asked again after gaining the other boy’s attention.

“Oh, it’s just a post for my blog,” Alexander said. “About the Dream Act again.”

“What’s your blog called?” John asked, hoping he could make Alexander go into another long monologue until Lafayette was ready to go. He didn’t know why, but he liked hearing the other boy speak.

“A Million Things,” Alexander said, turning back to his laptop to begin typing again. John let out an annoyed huff. He was going to make this kid talk. It occurred to him he should probably just let it go and let Alexander get back to writing. It didn’t make sense why he cared so much if this kid talked to him or not, but it did.

“Why is it called that?” John asked, nudging Alexander’s shoulder. Apparently this was the right question because Alexander gave John a giant grin.

“Cause there’s a million things I haven’t done, but just you wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm probably going to start making these chapters a little longer. I'm also thinking about using perspectives more often, like how most of this chapter is from John's point of view. I dunno, tell me what you guys think?


	6. Helpless

Eliza

Eliza had never been one for parties. She didn’t understand why her sisters insisted on always dragging her along, when all she ever did was cling to the nearest wall. Her sisters were always so good at parties, well Angelica was at least. Angelica dazzled anyone who saw her and her quick wit could charm anyone she spoke too. Peggy… Peggy liked beer. So there she was, red solo cup in hand, leaning against the living room wall of the frat house. She watched as Angelica captivated the attention of a harem of boys and Peggy challenged whoever had thrown the party to a drinking game. About to call it a night, she headed over to Angelica to tell her she was leaving. Then she saw him, intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame. As soon as Eliza saw him she felt her heart flutter. Looking over at Angelica, she knew she noticed him too, having abandoned her conversation with the men she had been talking too. Eliza leaned over to her sister and whispered, “This one’s mine.”

Calling dibs was not a thing Eliza usually did, but throughout her life it always seemed that Angelica got the guy while Eliza waited on the sidelines. Not this time. It dawned on Eliza that she didn’t even know the guy, just thought he was attractive, but she wanted to get to know him. That should be enough to call dibs. She watched as Angelica gave her a wicked grin and made her way across the room to the man. For a moment she thought her chances with mystery guy were over. She knew she couldn’t compete with Angelica, she never could. As she began to sink back against the wall, mystery guy looked back at her. Her heart fluttered again. She didn’t understand why she got crushes so easily. Once, she swore to her sisters she was in love with the girl in her algebra class after she loaned the girl a pencil. This was different though, right?

Eliza couldn’t tell what Angelica was saying to the man, but he was smiling. Angelica took him by the arm and led him over to where Eliza was standing. Eliza raised an eyebrow at her sister as if wanting an explanation.

“Hey,” Alexander said, grin ever present on his face. Eliza’s eyes snapped away from her sister and on to the man in front of her.

“Hey,” Eliza said back biting her bottom lip. She looked back at her sister who gave her a look like this was the poorest attempt at flirtation she had ever witnessed. Clearly Angelica hadn’t seen her try to flirt with pencil girl. “I’m Elizabeth Schuyler,” she added.

“Schuyler?” Alexander asked, looking back at Angelica in confusion. Of course he was confused, Eliza thought. Most people would never guess the two were related based on appearance. Eliza and Peggy were both adopted as babies into the Schuyler household, but that didn’t make them any less family.

“My sister,” Angelica filled in, causing Alexander’s attention to be turned back to Eliza. 

“I’m not really good at these things, parties, people,” Eliza admitted.

“Well,” Alexander spoke, giving her a soft smile. “If it takes going to a disgusting frat house for us to meet, it will have been worth it.”

“I’ll leave you to it,” Angelica said, satisfied by the way the conversation was heading. She walked away, likely to make sure Peggy wasn’t dead from alcohol poisoning.

~*~

John

Despite being ditched by both Alexander and Lafayette, John was still having a decent time at the party. Hercules still hasn’t shown up, or if he had John hadn’t seen him. A girl in a bright yellow t-shirt and light blue high-waisted jeans said he couldn’t even drink 2 pints of Sam Adam. He was now on his third. He ended up having a great time hanging out with the girl as she could drink more than any person she had ever met. It was when he saw Alexander kissing some girl that his fun faltered.

“Bleh,” Peggy spat after seeing where John’s attention had turned. “That’s my sister, though I’m not sure who the guy is.”

“Oh huh,” John said after realizing Peggy had spoken. “That’s Alexander Hamilton. He’s my friend’s brother and I guess sort of my friend now too.”   

“I like how you didn’t even question that she’s my sister,” Peggy said with a slight laugh. John laughed too before motioning to where Lafayette was talking to a quite wasted Thomas Jefferson.

“That’s Alex’s brother,” he said.

“Fair enough,” replied Peggy. “Another drink?”

“Please.”

It didn’t take long for John to be very drunk, sitting on the couch between Peggy and some girl he was pretty sure was passed out. He had lost track of all his friends. Hercules had shown up at some point only to act like a worried mom and take Lafayette’s wasted ass home. Peggy was mumbling something about her sisters, but John wasn’t really listening. His mind kept wandering back to Alexander kissing that girl. Why did it bug him so much? Sure, Alex was intelligent, charismatic, bold, beautiful, handsome- ‘Oh,’ John thought to himself. He had a crush. He had a crush on his best friend’s brother. At least he realized this now, he thought. It was just a little crush. He could get rid of it. He barely knew Alexander, surely when he got to know him, he’d realize this little itty bitty crush would go away and he’d laugh about it. His drunk brain didn’t even consider the possibility if he got to know Alexander more, his crush might get bigger. Nah, that wouldn’t happen.

~*~

The Schuyler Sisters

“YOU DID WHAT!?” Angelica asked. It was the day after the party and Peggy did not appreciate her sister yelling. She was way too hung over for this. For once, she regretting sharing an apartment with her sisters.

“We just kissed,” Eliza said, not understanding why her sister was acting like this. “You kiss boys all the time.”

“That’s different. We are different people Eliza. Besides you don’t even know this kid,” Angelica spat back. Despite being angry, there was very little malice in her voice, only concern.

“We both laughed about it afterward. It didn’t mean anything,” Eliza said.

“That’s the problem,” Angelica said. “It didn’t mean anything to _him_. These things always mean something to you.”

“I’m fine, okay? You don’t have to worry so much. I promise I know what I’m doing,” said Eliza.

After the kiss, she and Alexander had laughed about it. They did swap numbers, but only because they wanted to be friends. Well, she thought Alexander only wanted to be friends. Eliza wasn’t sure yet. She didn’t know him enough to ask him out, but maybe she would in the future. Or maybe he would ask her. She smiled just at the thought.

~*~

John

The next morning for John was rough. His head was pounding and everything hurt. All he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and die. Luckily his roommate was Hercules who already had Advil and water waiting for him when he woke up. He wondering how Lafayette and Alexander were doing. Alexander. He remembered his little self-confession from the party and groaned. If Hercules noticed, he just assumed it was due to his head hurting. He didn’t have a crush on Alexander. He’s barely known him. Sure, he had a cute face, but that’s not a crush. That’s just… appreciating art. Okay, maybe referring to him as art was not a good start. Still, John would get over this infatuation by the end of the week. He was sure of it.

He rolled over and grabbed his phone from where it was plugged in at the top of his dresser. He silently thanked Hercules because there was no way he remembered to plug his phone in himself. He had three Snapchats from Peggy and couldn’t help but smile. Sure his morning was shitty, but he made a new friend. The first one wasn’t even Peggy, just a black screen saying ‘Does your head hurt? Because my head hurts.’ The next one was a bundle of blankets he could only assume Peggy was under, saying ‘I now await the sweet release of death’. The third was a very tired, very hungover, very angry Peggy way to close to the camera. The caption said, ‘My sister is yelling at my other sister for kissing your friend and I’m going to punch them’. Looks like Peggy’s morning was going worse than his.

Eventually, he rolled out of bed, blanket wrapped around him. He went to the door, but turned back around when he realized he could not bring his blanket to the bathroom. It was going to be a long day. He grabbed his shower caddy and a towel before making his way to the showers. The one thing he missed about home was his own bathroom. Having to wear flip-flops while showering was weird. He had meant to take a quick shower, but spent most of it letting the warm water run over his body.

When he got back the room, Hercules was gone, most likely getting breakfast… or lunch… or dinner. John wasn’t sure what time it was. When he was showered and dressed, he quickly felt somewhat better. His head still hurt, but it was bearable. Checking his phone again he learned it was around one o’ clock. He replied to Peggy with a picture of his face in some weird filter that made it squished. The caption said, ‘take a shower it helps’.

There were two missed messages in his group chat with Hercules, Lafayette and Alexander.  

**HUNKules** are you guys awake?

**A.Ham** yeah

**Baguette** no. I am dead.

**HUNKules** wanna grab lunch?

**Baguette** no.

**A.Ham** sure, is John up?

**HUNKules** he just got in the shower i’d wait for him but he was groaning when he woke up probs really hung over

**A.Ham** oh okay, Livingston Hall for lunch? We should go now, Laf just yelled about us blowing up his phone

**HUNKules** cool see you there

John sighed and flopped down on his bed. Maybe he’d just take a nap until dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is not Hamilton/Eliza, I just need to make John suffer a little bit


	7. I Like You a Lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH!!! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!!! I AM ALSO SO SORRY THIS UPDATE IS SHORT!!! I AM A DISASTER HUMAN!!!! At first it was finals and the going home for winter break so I was busy and then i just forgot.......

Alexander

“Can you pass the popcorn?”

Lafayette reached across Alexander to pass the bag of popcorn over to Hercules. The three were squished up against each other on their little futon. Alexander didn’t mind that much as being squished together was usual for their movie nights at home. The difference is that at home they would be curled up on Lafayette’s bed while this time, Lafayette’s bed had contained two of the Schuyler sisters. Angelica and Eliza were both laying on their stomachs, arms pressed together, to face the direction of the TV. John and Peggy were both sitting on Alexander’s bed. Well, John was sitting. Peggy was curled up with her head in John’s lap. The first week of classes had already passed, leaving the group quite drained and in need of a movie night. Over the month the Schuyler sisters seemed to slowly worm their way into Alexander’s life.

 The entire group seemed to turn around when Peggy let out the most obnoxious laugh Alexander had ever heard. The laugh seemed to be infectious as John and Eliza erupted into laughter too. Alexander noticed the way John’s whole body shook when he laughed, causing his curls to bounce around in his pony tail. Peggy nearly had tears in her eyes as she sat up and removed herself from John.

“What’s so funny?” Angelica asked, raising an eyebrow at her sister.

“Oh nothing. This girl in my Photography 101 class just sent me a great meme,” Peggy replied, barely containing her laughter.

“I do not understand how we are sisters sometimes,” Angelica said as if she could not be more annoyed with her younger sister. However, Alexander noticed the small smile she had when she turned away from Peggy’s direction.

 “I think it had something to do with an adoption agency and mom’s love of baby girls,” Peggy replied with grin plastered to her face.

 “Smart ass,” said John, giving Peggy a little push.

“Yes, yes, we all know Peggy is obnoxious now can we please get back to the movie?” Lafayette asked.

“Hey!” said Peggy promptly launching on of Alexander’s pillows at Lafayette’s face.

 “Only teasing,” Lafayette said, throwing the pillow back and sticking out his tongue.

After that the group seemed to go back to their previous positions watching the movie. Alexander watched as Peggy regained her spot laying on John’s lap. There was a sudden pang in his chest. Why did he care what Peggy and John did? He’s the one that let them lay on his bed. No, it wasn’t that. He wasn’t upset they were on his bed. No, he was upset Peggy was laying on John. Why should he care? They’d make a cute couple after all. It seemed to Alexander like the whole group was just waiting to see who would get together first, him and Eliza or John and Peggy. It wasn’t like he liked Peggy, not like that. He didn’t understand what was bugging him until just as he was about to turn around John met his gaze and offered him a soft smile. Oh. That’s what was bothering him. He liked John.


	8. HERCULES MULLIGAN

_He didn’t understand what was bugging him until just as he was about to turn around John met his gaze and offered him a soft smile. Oh. That’s what was bothering him. He liked John._

Alexander returned the smile before turning back to face the TV. He didn’t catch much of the end of the movie as he was too busy trying to get his thoughts together. Sure John was handsome – god was he beautiful with his curly hair and freckles and- god get it together Alexander. This didn’t mean he liked his friend. You could find your friend attractive in a completely heterosexual bro type of way right? As Alexander weighed this over in his head, he didn’t notice when the movie had stopped until Lafayette started nudging his side.

“You okay mon ami?” Lafayette asked. While he tried to keep the concern out of his voice, it was written all over his face. Alexander couldn’t help but feel bad. Lafayette was also so concerned about him, as if any little thing could cause Alexander to revert back into the scared kid he was when they first met. Or, in the more likely of cases, send Alexander into a panic attack. While Alexander didn’t want to admit it, his foster brother did have a right to worry. That didn’t mean he didn’t still hate being treated like glass.

“I’m fine,” Alexander reassured him before the rest of the group caught on to Lafayette’s concern. “Just zoned out for a second. A lot on my mind right now I guess.”

“When isn’t there?” Lafayette laughed and dropped the matter, focusing in on Eliza telling a story about something dumb Peggy had done.

“Okay! Let me explain!” Peggy said, getting off of Alexander’s bed and heading over to Lafayette’s to sit next to her sisters. Since Lafayette’s bed was lofted, Peggy had to climb the latter on the side before she could reach the top. “First of all-”

The rest of the night passed by in a similar manner, everyone telling little stories about their lives. Most of the stories revolved around young childhood memories. Alexander hoped that no one noticed none of his stories were from before he came to live with the Washingtons. Even Lafayette didn’t know much about Alex’s life before he moved in. Alexander had told Lafayette he was from the Caribbean, but only because Lafayette pointed out his accent. He never specified where in the Caribbean he was from and Lafayette never asked.

“What time is it?” Angelica asked after Lafayette finished another camp story, this one involving John trying to safe a frog on the volleyball court.

“Almost 1 am,” Hercules replied, pulling his phone out of his front pocket. “Why?”

“Ugh our apartment has midnight curfew,” said Peggy.

“You know what I think this calls for?” asked Lafayette, causing an odd look from a majority of the group. “A sleep over!”

“Laf, there’s like two twin beds and a futon,” said Alexander, not that he minded everyone squeezing together, but he didn’t need his new friends seeing him have a nightmare or questioning the nightlight. Lafayette seemed to understand.

“So? –OH! Yes, I suppose you’re right,” said Lafayette, nodding in agreement.

“Well, we can’t go home so looks like we’re just going to have to squish together,” said Angelica, bypassing Lafayette’s decision.

“Well I have my own room here so I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” said Hercules, rising up from the futon. “You coming John?”

“Nah I think I’ll stay. Ya know, if that’s cool with you guys,” said John.

“Yeah of course,” Alexander sighed. Mine as well ruin all his friendships in one day.

“Hercules,” Lafayette whined. “We can make room!”

“Nah, I’d rather sleep in my own bed if that’s cool. Text me when you guys go to breakfast,” he paused. “Or, you know, lunch” Everyone wished him goodnight and with that Hercules was gone.

As Angelica began to dictate where everyone would sleep, Alexander felt his phone buzz his pocket. It was Hercules.

 **HUNKules** Hey dude if you get uncomfy or some shit my door is unlocked

 **HUNKules** also if anyone says anything about the nightlight I’ll break their face

 **HUNKules** unless it’s Angelica

 **HUNKules** she scares me tbh

Alexander couldn’t help smiling at his phone. Hercules was a good friend. He remembered the first time Hercules slept over at the Washington’s after Alexander had arrived. It was a mess, but Alexander knew from that day on he could always trust Hercules.

~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~

“Laf I don’t think this is a good idea,” Alexander wanted to say. “Really, I’m not ready.” Instead of admitting his concern Alexander stayed quite. Who was he to ruin Lafayette’s Saturday sleepover tradition with Hercules? They hadn’t had one in weeks because of Alexander, Martha insisting no sleepovers until Alexander was adjusted. Alexander was not adjusted.

Hercules had still come over on Saturdays, but always went home at the end of the day. It wasn’t that Alexander didn’t like Hercules. He did. Hercules was great. He just had a hard time trusting the guy. When Alexander first saw Hercules, his only thoughts were on how big and intimidating he was. After spending the day together, it was clear he was giant teddy bear. His first time over at the Washington’s with Alexander there, Hercules cried because he slightly burnt cupcakes. Even though Hercules seemed harmless enough, trusting him was a completely different matter. Plus, he desperately wanted Hercules to like him. Being afraid of the dark was not a good start to a friendship. Neither was nightmares or anxiety attacks. Still, Alexander couldn’t say no when Lafayette asked him if it was okay. When Hercules first arrived, it was like every other Saturday, just extended. The boys gossiped, played video games, made food at 1 am, and watched movies. Alexander was having so much fun, he forgot the about what was to come.

Around 3 a.m. Lafayette declared it was time for bed as he could barely keep his eyes open. Alexander felt his heart drop. Before Alexander came into the picture, Lafayette and Hercules had always slept in Lafayette’s bed. They so no reason for that to change now. It just meant being a little squished. All three piled into the bed, Lafayette in the middle. Hercules was so tired, he didn’t seem to notice that there was a night light. As the other two boys fell asleep, Alexander stared at the wall. The deep breathes calmed him down, but they also slowly brought him closer to sleep.

The next thing he knew, he was in his bed with his brother and mother. Well, it wasn’t a bed, it was the best blanket they owned stretched out across the floor. He could feel his brother breathing on his neck. It was so calm. Then there was a crash and a flash of light throughout the room. Alexander sat up and watched the water flooding into their home. He turned back to his family and tried to shake them awake. They weren’t moving. They weren’t getting up. Alexander watched as the water rose higher. It was covering them. He started to scream, but they still wouldn’t move. They needed to move. They water was drowning them. No matter how much Alexander cried for them to move, they stayed put. Then there were arms grabbing him, holding him in place.

He was back in Lafayette’s room, tears staining his face. His breathes were short and rough. His throat hurt. Martha and George were saying soothing words while Lafayette and Hercules stayed a safe distance away, looking considered. If Alexander wasn’t focusing on calming down, maybe he would have seen Lafayette whispering to Hercules.

“I’m okay… Really… I’m sorry for waking you up….” Alexander said, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

“Oh honey…” Martha said, gently rubbing his back. “We just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“There’s no reason to feel bad,” said George, nodding in agreement.

Being satisfied that Alexander would be okay, the Washingtons’ wished the boys goodnight and went back to bed.

“You are good, yes?” Lafayette said approaching the bed.

“I’m sorry about… yeah…” Alexander was so good with words, but he was to upset with himself to come up with them now. Instead he left them to hang in the air. “I’ll just go to my room…”

“No! Mon ami, there is no need to leave!” said Lafayette rushing over to stop Alexander from getting up.

“I have an idea,” Hercules said, making his way over to them. “Lafayette get back in bed.”

“Okay?” Lafayette said, but did as he was asked, walking around the bed and getting in on the other side.

“Alex move over,” Hercules said, lightly nudging Alexander’s arm. Alexander moved closer to the center of the bed near Lafayette. Hercules climbed in after him, making Alexander be in the middle.

“Now, nothing can hurt you, see?” Hercules said. “We’ll protect you. You’re one of us now.” Hercules finished his sappy speech by fist bumping with Alexander, which caused all three of them to erupt into laugher. Alexander slept squished between the two of them. Hercules had wrapped his arms around him. There were no other nightmares that night.

~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know this is super late. I'm so sorry. As the year comes to an end, I've just had so many projects and papers pile on top of each other. I will try to be better, but I unfortunately can't promise anything until Summer.


End file.
